


Oral

by LeahWrites (Leah1967)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock/reader smut, Matt x reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smutty, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah1967/pseuds/LeahWrites
Summary: Matt thinks he's funny when he eats out Y/n while she's on the phone with her boss.





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes fluttered open as your Monday alarm rang in your ears, playing your favourite old school rock and roll. You rolled away from the sleeping form next to you and fumbled with the alarm until it shut up. Beside you Matt stirred in his sleep and you could tell he was already awake. You sighed and moved closer to him so his arms wrapped around you, basically hugging you close with his always warm body. You hummed in approval, never wanting to leave. 

"I could just lie here in your arms forever." You said, sneaking your arm out of the covers to stroke a finger over Matts strong jaw.

"I'd be fine with that." 

"All we'd need is like, pizza delivered a few times a day and we'd never have to leave." 

"I don't think that one will work, Y/n."  
Matt smiled. 

"Mm. A girl can dream, can't she?" You asked, and if possible you snuggled closer to your warm boyfriend. 

"I don't have to go the office until lunch today." Matt sighed. "What time do you have to work?" He asked you, running his hand up and down your thigh under the covers. 

"Ugh, I should get going, I have to be there at eight and it's seven now." You grumbled. 

"Just call in sick." Matt suggested. 

"And what? Say I have a bad case of the I Hate My Boss?" You shot back, though it was a good idea, you hadn't used any of your days off yet. 

"What makes him so bad?" Matt sounded slightly protective and you hugged him closer. 

"Where do I start? He's rude, sexist and just disgusting, you should hear the things he says, I'm surprised no one has reported him. I swear I need a better job." You groaned, thinking of the shabby cafe down the street. 

"Is he that bad? Do I need to go fight someone?" Matt asked seriously. 

"Yeah, I mean – no, but it's ok, I can just ignore everyone and get my stuff and bring it to your office maybe." You said not moving from your place in the bed. 

"Just call in and say you can't make it." Matt said with a smirk. You suddenly got a bit of an old rebellious streak light back up. 

"Ok, I'll do it. And we'll be proper adults and stay in bed all day." You reached over to the night stand where your phone sat and scrolled through the contacts then pressed your bosses name. "He's such a douche on the phone. He never stops talking." You whispered as you lay on your back, listing to the phone ring. Matt slowly moved so his head was resting on your stomach and he stroked your thigh softly with his hand. 

"Aye," Your boss finally answered. 

"Hi, Jerry. It's Y/n."

"What do you want, Y/n?" Your bosses raspy voice came through the phone. Matt could hear everything that he was saying and got annoyed at the tone 'Jerry' was taking with you. 

"Good morning to you, too." You mumbled, but Jerry was already giving you orders and talking over you. 

"Aight, listen, you gotta be here early cause Janet is takin the day off, her kids sick and I don't wanna hear your bullshit complaining, aight?" Jerry said slowly. 

"Jerry, listen –" you said but stopped when Matt pressed a kiss to your lower stomach, making you jump slightly. You glared at him as he moved ever so slightly and soon was settled in between your legs. 

"Wha?" Jerry half yelled at you, on the other side of the phone you could hear he was making something at the cafe. 

"I said – Christ, Matt, stop." You hissed as your hand suddenly tried to push Matts head away from you center, for he was getting dangerously close with his warm open mouthed kisses to your stomach and waist just above your underwear line. He smirked up at you, his mouth practically level with your now aching core and nodded. 

"Don't mind me. Continue with your conversation." He told you, his fingers playing with the waistband of the soft panties you wore. 

"Anyway," you said, still holding a hand on Matts head to keep him away, he still kissed the inside of your thighs, making them squeeze together at the contact. "Jerry I, I won't be able to – oh," you whimpered as Matt slowly pressed a kiss to your covered core, sending a small shock up through your nerves. 

"What's the matter with yeh?"

"I'm trying to get to the point, just give me a second, ok?" You pleaded and Jerry grumbled something. Matt had started pulling down your underwear and before you could push his face away his arms wound around your hips, holding you there and leaning close to your core and licked a long stripe up your wetness. You smelt as tasted to good Matt groaned softly at the contact. Making you, who was still  
holding the phone, cover your mouth to hide the gasp of pleasure. 

"Keep talking," Matt murmured, sending shivers up your spine. 

"I swear to god – Matt!" You clenched your fist in the blanket and tried to stay calm as Matt slowly ate you out. 

You heard your boss yelling as you wrapped your leg around Matt's shoulder so your heal ran down his smooth back. 

"Jerry, I can't come into work today." You told him in a shaky voice, arching your back. Matt smirked and sucked harder, enjoying the sounds of your slick coat his lips. 

"An why the hell not?" 

My boyfriend is a sex fiend. 

"I'm - oh, fuck - not feeling well, I'm sorry." You faked a raspy cough and shuttered a quiet moan as Matt circled your clit with his warm tongue. 

"Not feelin well, eh?" 

Matts voice against your heat sent vibrations trough your entire body, making you feel like you where on fire. 

"No," you squeaked and your hand not holding the phone reached down and pulled matts hair slightly. "Can I take the day off?" 

Matt groaned at the feeling of you under him, around him and just with him. And he may or may not totally get off on eating you out whist on the phone. He loved hearing your voice, filled with hidden want, your body reacting twice as much as it normally does. He loved every second. 

"Yea, take the day off. I want you working on Saturday, though." Jerry said after a moment of consideration. 

"Thank you, fuck," you whispered, so close to coming. 

"What was that?" 

Shit, you hadn't hung up yet. "I said thank you bye!" And with that your thumb pressed the end call button a million times before dropping the fucking phone on the nightstand. You reached back with a sigh and pushed on the wooden headboard, grinding yourself down on Matt's eager lips. 

Sure, you hated him right now. But damn it felt so good. 

"You close?" Matt inquired, biting down gently on your inner thigh. 

You gasped and squeaked out a "Yes," before he drove back in and ran his tongue through your folds and up to your sensitive clit. "Oh, fuck, Matt I'm close, keep going – ahh!" 

Matts arms squeezed around you and his tongue dipped into your aching entrance and you lost it, your orgasm came from nowhere, sparks ignited and soared through your body. It was simply buzzing with bliss. You sighed and ran your hands though Matt's soft, messy hair. "God, I hate you." 

"I'm pretty sure you feel the opposite." He smirked back at you, pulling himself away from your centre and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thump then sucking the remains of your come of the digit. 

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate you. Why'd you do that? Jerry could've heard that! You weren't exactly quiet!" You scolded, crossing your arms over your chest and squeezing your thighs together. 

"So your not gong to admit it was fun." Matt pulled the blankets back up and over your two bodies and laid down beside you. 

"Of course it was fun! Just, don't do it again, otherwise I'll wait till your on the phone and you won't be too happy." You teased, kissing him on the lips. 

"Is that a promise?" 

"You fucking bet it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets revenge when Matt is on the phone.

You were sitting on the counter, drinking a beer when the phone rang in the living room. It was Matts phone and you could tell, obviously because it rang out the callers' name, and this particular time it called out the name "Karen". You rolled your eyes and hopped off the counter as Matt made his way into the living room from his bedroom. 

"You gonna get that?" You asked, sipping the rest of your beer and setting it down on the counter. 

"Yeah," Matt answered. He strode over to his phone and picked it up. "Hey, Karen." He said casually. Y/n heard Karens over-excited voice dive into some long story of something or other. Matt leaned against the wall near the counter, not talking as Karen gabbled away in his ear. You and Matt both knew she liked him, Matt was kind about it, while you tried, you really did try to hide the fact that you found it extremely annoying, but nonetheless, you put up with the blonde girl's long phone calls with Matt and her stunning blue eyes as they stared, transfixed on her your boyfriend most of the time. 

You walked over to him and hugged him from behind, running your hands over his toned torso as you both listened to Karen speak. 

"So, yeah and then you'll never guess what happened -" Karen said quickly. 

"Hmm," Matt responded as you kissed gently on his neck. Your mind drifted to a few weeks ago when Matty decided to go down on you while you were calling your boss. Fun times. This, you decided with a smirk sliding on to your features, was simply a perfect time to get revenge. Matt tried to pull you away as you came around to face him and your hands ran once again over his lean body and your lips grazed over his throat. 

You felt him stiffen and his breath hitched slightly when you ghosted your hand over his hips and past his crotch. "Um, Karen - hold on a sec?" He said and pulled the phone from his ear. "Y/n, what are you doing?" He asked with a small hint of a smile.

You grinned and kissed his lips, making him hold the phone further away. "Nothing," You whispered. "Keep talking." 

Matt sighed and tried to gently push you away as he walked over to the couch. Perfect. "Yeah, no Karen, if you could bring the file to me at the office, that'd be great." He tried to carry on with the conversation as you pulled him down on the couch and quickly before he could react, you straddled his lap, making him groan gently. 

You quickly began kissing his frame, slowly as he did. He stuttered and arched up slightly but you pushed him down with the palm of your hand. "No," you whispered and he slouched back down on the couch. 

"Yeah, Karen I'm still here." 

You gently rolled your hips over his, your hands resting on his shoulders for support as your hips ground down upon his. Matt's breath picked up only the slightest bit as you kissed his jaw and brought up purple and red hickeys over his smooth skin. His head rested on the back of the couch and his hand not holding the phone squeezed your hip, pulling you back and forth over his growing hardness. 

Feeling him stiffen under you made your insides heat up as fresh arousal rushed through your body. You kissed him once more, leaving teeth marks as you left as slid down off the couch to your knees in between his spread open legs.   
"No, I haven't called Foggy today I - shit," Matt hissed as you ran a hand over his length under his sweatpants. You smirked at how hard he was and you felt your own wetness coat your underwear. 

"Keep talking," You said quietly as you rose to your knees higher so you could pull him from his sweatpants. His hips rose so you could pull his pants and constricting underwear down and off him.

"Matt? Are you ok? You sound breathless." Karen asked in a worried tone. You rolled your eyes and gently fisted your hand over his length, making him really sound breathless as your own breath fanned over him. "Yeah," he said shakily, his hand running down to fist in your loose hair. "I'm fine, just came in from a walk." Matt lied. 

"Mmm, ok." You heard Karen reply then carry on with what she was saying to Matt. You pulled your hand up and down on his length, letting him fully harden. Matt bit his lip and his hand tightened slightly in your hair. "So how are you and   
Y/n?" Karen asked.

"Good -" Matt started, but then your lips closed around his dick, applying that warm, wet pressure around the most sensitive part. "Oh, huh -" He tried to hide his soft groan as you bobbed your head, your tongue smoothing over the bottom side of his member and tasting the sharp, tangy pre-come. "Yeah, no we're great." He arched his hips up, making you take more in your mouth. His chest was heaving and you looked up at your struggling boyfriend, his jaw was slack and he held the phone loosely as you sucked harder. 

"Is everything alright?" Karen asked. 

"Yeah, ahh," Matt's hand that held your hair pushed you down further and you rounded your lips more to make it easier for him to slide down your throat. The hidden want was such a turn on, you were surprised at how aroused you were at the sight of Matt trying his very best to hide that he was close to an orgasm whilst on the damn phone. 

You pulled back with a small popping sound and your hands ran over his hips, up and under his shirt and scraped back down over the smooth, toned muscles. Matt really arched up this time, uttering a small swear that you were sure Karen heard. "Yeah, thanks, Karen. I'm very happy with - oh fuck -" he held the phone away from his mouth as he swore, right at that moment you inhaled quickly then took him as far as you could, holding for a second, then released him back from your mouth. Matt loved it when you did that and you were surprised he didn't come then. 

"Y/n, please -" 

"Oh, is Y/n there?" Karen asked shortly. 

You smirked and kissed the tip of his dick then lowered back down, taking him deeper than before. Mary closed his eyes and gripped your head tighter. "Yes, she's here. Beside me." He managed to speak as his orgasm drew nearer. 

"Tell her I say hey," Karen said. 

"Mhm," Matt thew back his head, his heartbeat was speeding up and he could hear Y/n's heart, breath and the lovely sound of her mouth around him. He nearly could come from the sound and feel of it. "Shit,"

"Language." You pulled back, kissing his hip bones. 

"What?" Karen laughed. Y/n mentally rolled her eyes, she must be pretty stupid to not know what was happening, but Matt was holding it together quite impressively well. Matt bit his lip harder and bucked his hips up closer to your mouth, you could tell by his breathing he was close. You bobbed your head and loosely gripped him at the base, applying a small amount of pressure with a squeeze of your hand, just enough to tip him over the edge. 

"Karen I have to go," Matt said tightly, not holding back on his heaving breaths of air. 

"Oh, um," Karen said after a moment. 

"Sorry it's just " 

"It's ok, bye Matt," Karen said. Matt didn't reply and ended the call as quickly as he could, his hand not holding your hair gripped the side of the couch as you deep throated him one last time. The coil snapped and Matt came with a small series of moans and sighs. "Oh, fuck," Matt groaned as he felt you clean the come from him with your tongue. 

"Hmm," you hummed and wiped your mouth with your thumb and then licked the digit off. 

Matt leaned back on the couch again, still getting over his intense orgasm. "Y/n," he said softly. 

"Yes, baby?"

"Get up here." He said breathlessly. You really felt proud that you made him feel this way. You climbed back up onto his lap and he wound his arms around your waist and kissed you deeply, tounges moving against each other in a fierce and passionate dance. You groaned slightly into the kiss and arched your back. 

Matt's hands slid to your ass as he pulled away slowly. "I don't know whether I should be mad at you, or -" 

"How about feeling like we're even, hmm?" You hummed, kissing his cheek. He chuckled and gently bumped his nose against yours, the sweet sign of affection you loved. 

"We're even then." He decided with a small smile and a squeeze of your bum. 

"I have an idea." He said, running his hands up your smooth sides. 

"And whats what?"

"I," Matt said with a smooth tone, when he was aroused his voice always got deeper and softly, you lived it. "I could pay you back?"

"Is that a promise?" You responded with a smirk, recalling he said those exact words a few weeks ago after he ate you out while were on the phone. 

"You fucking bet it is."


End file.
